Sisters
by Katarina Du Couteau
Summary: Sisters Kayle and Morgana go through troubles as Morgana continues to long for her sisters affections. Meanwhile Kayle has been promoted to leader of the Divine army. Will Kayle and Morgana remain close to one another, or will the war between the Divine and the Fallen tear the two apart? (GirlxGirl, Morgana x Kayle, In-progress)


((Author's Notes: This is my first smut story I'm putting up, so I'm a little scared doing it. I'll also touch this up later as it was writen more then a year ago. Also. This is set BEFORE Morgana's corruption. Their still on their planet. Morgana was blonde prior to her fall from grace.))

"Kayle! That was amazing!" Chirped a young Morgana as she jumped up from the grassy hill she sat upon. The wind swept up her platinum blonde hair and yellow skirt, making the angel look even more angelic in the strong day light. Below her, panting and sweating, stood the young girl's elder sister, Kayle, who's golden locks, though much shorter then her sisters, blew wildly in the wind. A smile crossed the older sisters face as she heard Morgana's word of praise and excitement.

Kayle had just been accepted into the Martial Prowess portion of the Academy for the Gifted Divine, for her skill with a blade, it seemed would one day go unmatched. Her acceptance had brought great joy and pride to her family, and even more so to her sister who seemed to look up Kayle.

"Thanks Morgana. Your encouragement means a lot to me." Kayle spoke as she made her way up the small hill, her wings folding in behind her as she made to sit next to her sister. "Though I know when you enter the Academy, your success will be greater then mine. I can tell." Kayle placed a hand upon Morgana's thigh and squeezed lightly, giving her sister the affection any sister would give.

"But I'll never best you Kayle..." Morgana's head lowered as she muttered her words softly, "You've always been the strongest of us.."

Kayle remained silent for a moment, her eyes closing in thought, "I may be strong little sister... but that's all I am good at... is fighting. You... you are a genius when it comes to Magic. That sister... That will be your calling in life. You'll bring order to our world, and I will be by your side the entire time, keeping you safe from all harm." A bright smile spread across Kayle's face at the end of her small speech.

Hearing her sister's words, Morgana looked up to the other girl and her eyes went wide. 'So beautiful..' She thought as her vision was ensnared by her loving sisters smile. "So... you'll be by my side forever then?" The younger of the two asked somewhat shyly.

"Always Morgana." That was the reply she had gotten, with the same bright and warm smile.

* * *

"Morgana! You can't mean that!" Kayle and Morgana stood in the center of their home. Arguing loudly about something Morgana kept trying to convince her sister of.

No longer were they little girls, playing in a field, but were grown to the point where their words had meaning in the voice of their government. Morgana had indeed excelled in the Academy as Kayle predicted, so very well that she had in fact graduated much sooner then most other students, including Kayle herself. Word had it around their town that Morgana would be brought into the Angelic High Council if her actions continued... but perhaps rumor was just that.

"No I do Kayle! What our people think is wrong! What point is there to living if one does not have the freedoms to do what ever they desire? Huh?" Morgana's raised voice echoed all throughout their home. "The High Council commands those below it, you and I with rule, upon rule, upon rule!" Her voice wailed loudly, tears burned at her eyes as she hated arguing with Kayle over this matter, even as many times as it has happened before.

"The rules exist for a reason, Morgana! They are there to keep us all safe, to keep our society from diminishing under those who would not work for the betterment of our people." Kayle, for probably about the thousandth time, tried to get her point across to her younger, strong-willed sister. Her head was starting to hurt with this repeated debate, and she was just glad each one happened within the confines of their home, else Morgana would be arrested and put away for her beliefs... or worse, exiled from the land, and Kayle could not bare to stand any thought of losing her sister like so.

Morgana stood silently, her head hanging low as the bright blond hair of hers obscured her face from Kayle's sight. Her shoulders bobbed up and down now and then, indicating to her sister that silent tears were coming from the wondrous bright emerald eyes just a few feet away. "Why do you not understand..." She muttered under her breath as Kayle turned around and made for the front door of their home.

"Stay here Morgana... I will be back as soon as I can. I've been summoned by the Council. Try... Try not to get into any trouble... okay?" Kayle spoke softly, gazing over her shoulder at the sad form of her sister. Cerulean blue eyes closed tightly, forcing back her own tears. She after all, hated fighting with Morgana.

Kayle looked up into the bright blue and yellow sky as the sun shone down upon her. Blue eyes twinkled in the light as her thoughts raced. 'What am I going to do with Morgana? I am worried about her..'

Quickly shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kayle's pure white feathered wings unfolded and spread wide, giving them a quick flex, the angel leaped into the air and turned in the direction of the High Council's tower.

* * *

Within their home, Morgana finally slumped to the floor, her body quivering as the words that were said the past few minuets replayed in her head again and again. "Why? Why is it so wrong to desire freedom from the Council's oppression?" She spoke to no one. Her words simply sinking into the walls. Why did Kayle not understand her? Not want to... be by her side in this?

As her thoughts came to a climax, the young angel threw her head back and screamed loudly, the noise echoing her pain and frustration. It was something she came to do when she was nearly at her breaking point, and doing so... usually caused all the build up to dissipate. But not this time. No, this time something stayed within her. "Kayle... why will you not stay by me?" She asked herself and no one at the same time, her body leaning back as she fell to the ground and lay there, her wings spread out as her hair splayed out underneath her head with clothes rumpled. "You promised you would be by my side forever. So why?"

After a few moments, Morgana's eyes slowly opened, letting her gaze fixate upon a suit of old armor Kayle had worn. "I gave you that armor sister... but..." She began to say but stopped thinking as she imagined Kayle underneath the protective armor. Pale pristine skin that had never once been touched. Immediately Morgana drew her mind from such thoughts, eyes blinking several times. "What in the name of-" She began to say to herself as the images came back once more, halting the thought process of her mind. Admiration. Worship. Longing. And... desire? Morgana had always looked up to her sister Kayle, but, did she desire her sister? The strong, beautiful, smart and talented Kayle? No. No! Of course not! She was her sister but... but there was something underneath it all Morgana had never even once considered. No. Well. Maybe. It would make sense with how she always strove to impress Kayle, to try and get praise form her elder sister. But.. but it was wrong! They were sisters and it would be against the rules of the Council- Once more it comes down to rules that the Council dictates upon their citizens. Was it up to the council to say Morgana could not love her sister more then as a sister? No way- Well maybe.

Morgana's eyes closed, trying to block out her thoughts. Was it a good idea? If it was, it wouldn't have been good to ask her at that time as the angelic woman would have had extreme trouble answering. 'Well, what could be the harm?' Morgana though as she opened her eyes once more, gazing down at her body, stomach exposed, legs crossed underneath her elongated skirt. Biting upon her lip, the angel breathed in through her nose, causing her chest to raise as she placed a delicate hand upon her smooth stomach, fingers tracing slowly over the skin which seemed grow hotter to the touch as she continued.

"Kayle..." Morgana muttered to herself, resting her head back upon the wooden floor. The sound of her voice calling out her sisters name thrilled the angel, her heart raced with her excitement. This was it, and Morgana knew it. If she took one more mental step, she would have crossed the line that the High Council had drawn- no carved into stone for their race, but the angel did not care, not anymore.

With new found resolve, Morgana's hand slid further up her torso, once more biting upon her lips as the tips of her fingers touched at the hem of her brassiere. The initial touch frightened her, instinctively causing her fingers to retreat for a moment until the image of Kayle's hand in the same position overtook her and the fingers resumed their journey. Dipping the digits under the cloth was not so bad, Morgana thought, it felt better then she could have realized it would be. 'If only Kayle would do this.' She thought as her second hand moved from where it clutched her skirt, moving to untie the lacing keeping the covering over her breasts secure.

With the laces loosened, it was no hard feat to cup a hand over her rather generous chest. Morgana's lips parted at that moment to elicit a small gasp as her palm pressed down upon the tip of her nipple. The sensation was foreign to the angel, it felt strange yet at the same time amazing, this touch, this feeling. Morgana could not get enough of it as her hand squeezed her breast softly under her hand, massaging the orb gently and somewhat clumsily as well. "If.. if Kayle could feel this sensation. Sh-she would.." Another gasp escaped the girl's mouth as she shivered, a jolt of pleasure shooting up her spine as her nipple caught between her middle and index fingers, squeezing it as she pressed down to rub herself.

Mind focused upon her breasts as it was, Morgana's thigh's didn't need any direction from her brain to tell them what to do. Her legs squirmed and rubbed against one another underneath the long skirt, the image of bumps moving up and side, side to side as her knees lifted and pressed against one another. The now free hand that had undone her top now slowly slide down the angel's side, over her hips and dipped underneath the top portion of her skirt. Too absorbed was she, Morgana did not realize where her hand had traveled until it pressed down over the thin woolen panties she wore, the new touch and jolt ripping her mind away from her breasts.

Eyes wide, the angel stared down at her waist, where she saw her hand dipped under and the slight wet spot that had began to appear over the silk skirt. "W-what? When did I..?" She asked herself as she stared at nothing, yet everything at the same time.

Blinking, Morgana could not help but recall that last jolt that shot through her body. Green eyes roamed up the lower part of her frame, from foot to waist where her hand still remained buried underneath the silk folds of her skirt. "Alright..." She muttered to herself, removing her hands from her chest and thighs. The fingers wrapping around the velvet and silk material of her brassiere and pulled it up off her frame, letting it drop with a small rustle beside her as her fingers dropped to her waist and began to untie the laces keeping the skirt around her waist.

It did not take long for Morgana to undo and remove the skirt, letting it rest in a pile at her feet as she let her eyes roam over her long, almost porcelain white legs. Morgana prided herself on her looks. It was one feature she rivaled Kayle in. Kayle. The thought of her sister immediately caused the angel's cheeks to flush as she wondered how her sisters bared legs looked now. Sure she had seen Kayle naked before, but that was only as little girls when bathing, and as she thought of it now.. Kayle must have grown into a amazing body, similar to her own, and it was with this thought alone and the cold gust of air that blew across her heated skin that caused Morgana to let out a low moan.

Although new to these sensations and feelings, Morgana let her hand make it's way between her thighs once again, the tips of her fingers feeling as if they would melt under the heat emanating from between her thighs. But the heat only urged her hand onward, fingertips lightly tapping at the mound hidden by now wet panties. Her cheeks flushed as she tapped herself again and pressed down, letting her fingers glide upward.

Chest raising and falling with each breath, Morgana's eyes parted enough to watch her fingers rub against her panties, making a small noise as the sight the her fingers moved upward a little more, the nails of her hand poking just underneath the waistband of the thin cloth followed by the fingertip then the rest of her hand. "Ahh!" Morgana's voice rang throughout her home as the digits touched against the wet lips underneath. 'Ah-amazing!' Her mind screamed as a single finger dipped between the lips, sliding down the length of her slit and back up. "Please... Kayle." She muttered out loudly, dipping the tip of her finger further into her hips. Her eyes closed tightly as her back arched slightly, thoughts of her sister's strong hands touching her instead of her own weak ones.

"K-Kayle, please touch me." Morgana moaned out once more as she pressed in up to the second bend of her finger, voice hitching as her breathing increased. Never had she thought such feelings could run through her body by the most simple touches, but here they were, wrenching control away from the angel with so much ease. The finger slowly pulled out of her hips, the feeling of emptiness hit Morgana so suddenly that she plunged the digit back into herself, causing her hips to raise up off the floor as her finger continued to pull out then push back in.

Within her mind, all Morgana could think of was the image of her loving sister touching her in all the right places. Giving her great amounts of pleasure, more then she currently felt is what she imagined, and then returning the gesture to Kayle. Oh yes, Morgana longed to touch Kayle as well, to hear the strong angel cry out for her sister, to moan out Morgana's name. The thoughts caused the angel to moan out again, but louder then before, within her mind she heard Kayle moaning her name as she cried out Kayle's in reality, her body shaking and shuddering as her hips clenched around her finger.

The warmth that flowed out over the digit was a surprise, staining Morgana's cheeks crimson as she looked down at herself, expecting to see urine, a clear see through liquid seeped from her panties. It smelled somewhat musky and was sticky over her hand and fingers. Hand pulled from her panties, Morgana raised her hand before her eyes and stared hard. 'It smells... but I wonder what it tastes like.' She thought as her hand moved towards her lips, tongue leaving the confines of her lips to taste the liquid upon her hand.

Morgana's head jerked back so suddenly from the tangy taste that her head knocked upon the floor, and without thinking moved to rub at the spot with her cum covered hand. "Shchh!" The Angel hissed as she rubbed at her head, only realizing a moment later that the clear fluid was now staining her blond hair, and with a whine, removed her hand away from her head, wiping it across her stomach to dry it of the liquid. "I wonder if Kayle tastes sweeter then me..." Morgana only chuckled to herself as she made to rub at her head once more.

"Kayle... Sister.." She muttered to herself as she moved to stand off the floor, "Why will you not see things my way?" She asked herself, looking down over her body and frowning. When had she gotten so sweaty? How long had she been doing what she had? It didn't matter now... With a shrug, Morgana breathed a sigh of relief or was it satisfaction? What ever it was, it felt good, and so would the bath that was to come. With that in mind, the blond haired angel made her way to the back of the house, ready to soak in the warm, cleansing waters.

* * *

Kayle had flown for a while, her thoughts upon Morgana dissipating only a tad. "I hope she'll be fine at home until I return.." She spoke aloud to herself, landing with bended knees before the High Council's ivory colored tower.

Outside the tower, two guardsmen stood sentry. Both men's heads turned towards her when she had landed. "They await you inside, Kayle of the Blade." Both guards spoke in unison, causing a shiver to run up Kayle spine. She hoped this would be a good meeting. The last time someone was summoned before the council.. they were banished from their lands into the dark pits below.

Nodding her acknowledgement, Kayle made her way up the stairs and through the wide archway into the darkened tower of the Council. The only things in her mind, were if she was going to be punished, and if so, would she ever get to see Morgana again?


End file.
